


Realize

by shaylivias



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylivias/pseuds/shaylivias
Summary: Shayne realizes something during the newest Try Not to Laugh Challenge.





	Realize

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, LIKE so short but it’s my first little thing that popped in my head one day so pls give feedback!

Shayne is sitting on the stool with water in his mouth when he realizes. Truly realizes. It’s a feeling he recognizes, but somehow it’s amplified. He realizes that he feels happiest around Damien. He realizes that Damien is the funniest person alive, and he knows that he’s going to spit out the water in his mouth when Damien finishes up his bit.

Shayne knows this from the second Damien walks out from behind the room separator. He feels his heart flutter. He’s only felt that way a few times before. Most of those times, Damien was the reason. He gets lost in his thoughts and realizes he is in love with Damien.

Shayne looks over at his best friend, who is dancing around weirdly. He smiles and swallows his water. Everyone on set groans, but Shayne keeps looking at Damien.

He hasn’t said a word, and Damien is now looking at him. “You okay, bud?”

Shayne nods. “I just have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me.”

He needs an excuse to get some fresh air. He felt overwhelmed. His heart was so full of love—he wasn’t sure if it was from Damien or the rest of the Smosh Squad—and his head was pounding. 

Shayne found himself outside the office building, walking towards the entrance for the parking garage. He stops when he hears a familiar voice. 

“Shayne, what’s wrong?”

Shayne turns around and before he can stop himself he pulls Damien close to him and places his hand on either side of his face.

“Shayne,” Damien barely says it. 

Shayne pulls Damien close to him, their lips connect. At first, Shayne is scared. He is scared that Damien won’t kiss him back. But it’s happening. Damien’s kissing him back. 

Shayne pulls away and licks his lip, his eyes focused on Damien’s. There’s a hitch in his breath, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Damien smiles that stupid smile that Shayne loves. 

Shayne is able to breath for a moment before Damien pulls him closer, and connects their lips again. 

Shayne is standing on the sidewalk, Damien in his arms, when he realizes the best thing in life is right in front of him.


End file.
